


Rekindling

by Sherylyn



Category: White Collar
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherylyn/pseuds/Sherylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Neal reunited in Cape Verde. In every way imaginable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rekindling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanarek13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/gifts).



****Days like today make us all cling a little more tightly to those we love. Sending love and prayers to all affected by events in Orlando.

**~*~**

**Note:** This is another “time bubble” fic — taking place in a small gap in the first episode of Season 4 ( _Wanted_ ). In order to give our boys some time together before Neal gets shot, they retreated to Neal and Mozzie’s house and activated every security protocol Mozzie had ever concocted so they’d have some time to plan what they were going to do, prior to having to run from the people Collins inspired to come after Neal… and, you know, they get to _reconnect_ , too ;-) (Yes, I know there are some flaws in that logic, but the house was safe enough for them to go there after Neal got shot, so I’m imagining they could go there before, too.)

 

~*~  
 

“And with that, gentlemen, I bid you adieu,” Mozzie stated, setting down his empty wine glass and getting to his feet. “I will research our options, and we’ll reconvene in a couple of hours. That should be enough… time.” 

“Thanks, Moz,” Neal and Peter replied, almost in unison, while the smaller man crossed the room. Mozzie paused in the hallway to his bedroom and, with an obvious smirk, closed the door from the living room behind him. 

Neal shook his head, grinning, and glanced over at Peter, just in time to see him rolling his eyes at Mozzie’s behavior. Peter caught his gaze, then reached out and took Neal’s hand, intertwining their fingers. They’d been sitting near each other while they plotted with Mozzie, but hadn’t had even a moment alone since Peter had found Neal with his wallet. Now, Peter tugged lightly at Neal’s hand. “C’mere,” he murmured, and Neal let himself be pulled from his chair and toward Peter. 

Peter’s dark eyes roamed over Neal as he settled into Peter’s lap. “God, I’ve missed you,” he said softly, one hand reaching up to slide into Neal’s hair, cradling the back of his head as he drew Neal closer. 

Neal melted into the embrace, his own arms sliding around Peter’s shoulders. “I’ve missed you, too. You and El both.” He leaned his forehead against Peter’s, drinking in the myriad sensations of being in his lover’s presence. 

Peter’s other hand came up to caress Neal’s cheek, his thumb stroking his cheekbone. “Not sure what I think of the beard yet,” he teased, his eyes dancing with mischief, and Neal chuckled softly. 

“I can get rid of it once we’re home,” he promised. He knew it wasn’t yet certain, but he was still overwhelmed at the prospect, and he ached to be back home with El and Peter, more than he’d wanted to admit even to himself. 

Peter’s eyes darkened even further. “I’ll hold you to that,” he said, before pulling Neal closer and kissing him deeply. 

Neal moaned into the kiss as Peter’s tongue tangled with his own, the familiar heat of desire already stirring within him. The kiss almost seemed to catch fire, and Neal was panting by the time he had to tear his mouth from Peter’s in order to breathe. Peter simply moved his mouth to Neal’s throat and continued kissing, licking and sucking a path toward his collarbone. Neal couldn’t stop the almost-whimper that escaped his throat when Peter’s hand slid up the inside of his thigh, and the heel of his palm pressed deliberately against Neal’s cock, his fingers lightly cupping Neal’s balls. Still breathless, Neal gasped, “My room. Now.” 

“God, yes,” Peter growled in response, and they stumbled to their feet and across the room, still trying desperately to touch and kiss as they moved. 

Once they were in Neal’s room with the door closed behind them, Peter quickly pulled Neal’s shirt over his head, ignoring the buttons completely. Neal reached for Peter’s shirt, but Peter stepped back and yanked it off. “Strip,” Peter commanded while he kicked off his shoes. “Now.” 

Neal obeyed immediately, toeing off his shoes as he pushed his pants and underwear down, then stepped out of them. He looked down for only a moment to kick his clothes away, and Peter was suddenly wrapped around him, almost tackling him onto the bed. His mouth was claimed for another of those searing kisses, and hot hands wandered over Neal’s body, stroking, teasing, igniting. Neal’s hands roamed over Peter’s torso, but stopped when he grabbed at Peter’s belt and his hands were knocked away. Peter pulled away from their kisses when Neal made a sound of frustration at being denied. He grinned wolfishly down at Neal. “Not yet, babe.” 

“Peter…” Neal whined, but Peter just shook his head. 

“Soon. I missed you, and I’m going to enjoy every inch of you. You’ve been _basking_ on this gorgeous island, and I’ve been going crazy, worried whether or not you were okay—” 

“ _Peter_ , I missed—” Neal interrupted, but Peter stopped him with a finger on his lips. 

“I know. But right now, I’m concentrating on enjoying you again. We’ll deal with the other stuff later, okay?” 

Neal gripped Peter’s hand and slid that finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, mimicking what he hoped to do to other parts of Peter soon. Peter caught his breath at the movements of his tongue, and Neal sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks as he thrust his tongue against the captive finger. Peter groaned in response, and Neal released his finger with a slight _pop_. “I can live with that,” he said, smirking up at Peter, “assuming you can remember where you left off…” Peter growled in response and recaptured his mouth, devouring him. His hands resumed roaming over Neal’s body, and seemed to be touching him everywhere at once: his shoulders, chest, abdomen, ass, and thighs — as Peter shoved them further apart and settled between them. 

Neal’s hands moved hungrily over Peter’s torso, even down his back to grope at his ass though his jeans, but it wasn't enough. He arched, trying to get more contact with Peter’s body, but he continued to hover above Neal, frustratingly just out of reach. Neal slid his hands into Peter’s hair, attempting to direct Peter’s attentions, but to no avail. Peter was on a mission to drive him insane, and nothing Neal did seemed to have any effect on his actions. 

Peter dragged his mouth slowly, maddeningly, along Neal’s jaw to his ear, circling and nibbling at the delicate shell, and sending shivers of sensation all through him. He clutched at Peter’s shoulders, anchoring himself in the only manner available. Peter’s mouth then drifted down his throat toward his chest, and Neal cried out when Peter’s tongue circled his right nipple. Peter latched on, kissing, suckling, nibbling at the sensitive nub while Neal whined needily, and Peter’s fingers mimicked the motions of his mouth on Neal’s left nipple. 

Neal couldn’t contain the sounds that were being wrung from his throat as he writhed with pleasure. Peter’s mouth and fingers swapped positions, and Neal cried out as Peter’s mouth enveloped his left nipple. His movements finally brought his groin into contact with Peter’s body, and he shuddered as his cock and balls brushed against Peter’s jeans. Peter shifted, moving further away, and Neal whined in protest. Peter chuckled, his lips still wrapped around Neal’s nipple, and released it only long enough to murmur, “Patience,” before latching on again. 

“Peter… god, please…” Neal panted, his hands fisting in the sheets beneath them. Peter gave another slight chuckle, but didn’t stop sucking on Neal’s nipple, while his hands stroked over Neal’s ribs and down to grip his hips, pinning him against the mattress. He finally released Neal’s nipple in order to lick and kiss his way down Neal’s torso — pausing to trace his tongue along Neal’s abs and to lightly tongue-fuck his navel before moving further downward. 

He moved his mouth over Neal’s hipbone, down to the hollow at the top of his thigh, licking, nibbling and kissing a hot, damp trail of pleasure as he did so. He nuzzled Neal’s pubic curls with his nose, then his mouth. “Mmm…” he murmured against Neal’s skin, “I see the beard isn’t the only thing you’ve changed.” 

Panting, Neal whimpered, “W-we can shave it again i-if you want.” 

Peter kissed the base of Neal’s cock, dragging his tongue slowly around it. “Nah,” he purred, “El’s looking forward to doing that to you again. Wouldn’t want to deny her the pleasure.” 

Neal moaned at the thought, the memory of El, naked between his thighs, pushing them open even wider, spreading shaving cream around the base of his cock, over his balls, between his legs… and carefully and delicately shaving off all the hair from below his waist to the top of his thighs. His groin, his balls, his ass… He shuddered as Peter’s tongue trailed around the edge of those curls. Fuck, but he couldn’t wait for El to remove them again. 

Peter’s fingers tangled in those tight curls, tugging lightly, teasingly. “And your beard’s not the only place I see silver, either…” 

Neal could hear the suppressed laughter in Peter’s voice. “Peter, are you going to analyze my pubes or fuck me?” he grumbled, and Peter laughed outright then. 

“Are you _complaining_ , Caffrey?” he teased. 

“Nooo…” Neal whined in response, and then gasped as Peter’s tongue swiped along the length of his cock, flickering teasingly against the underside of the head. “I-I just want more and… _oh, god_ …” he added with a groan as that wicked tongue then swept across his dripping slit. 

“Oh, I’m going to give you _plenty_ , sweetheart, trust me on that,” Peter replied calmly. He briefly kissed Neal’s cockhead, swirling his tongue over it once — making Neal arch and cry out — before moving away from his cock, nuzzling those curls again, then over to the hollow at the top of his other thigh. 

Peter’s mouth opened wider, licking thoroughly over his target, and then he bit down slightly and sucked, hard, at the delicate skin between his lips. Neal cried out, moaned deeply, attempted to writhe but was held in place by Peter’s strong hands, as Peter sucked a mark into his skin. “Mine,” Peter growled when he released Neal’s flesh. 

“Yours,” Neal whimpered as Peter’s hands slid along his inner thighs, spreading them wider, kneading the firm flesh, and his mouth drifted over to Neal’s balls. Neal moaned, his hands clenching in the bedding beneath them. “Peter, love, please…” 

Peter chuckled, in between peppering Neal’s balls with kisses. “Sweetheart, I’m not fucking you anytime soon. I will — oh, I most definitely will — be fucking you. But not till I’ve enjoyed you a lot longer first.” 

Neal groaned, “You are a sadistic…” but the rest of his sentence was lost as Peter sucked one of Neal’s balls into his mouth, rolling it with his tongue, and the words were lost as he trailed off in a sort of gibberish of sounds. Peter’s wicked mouth continued licking, kissing, sucking at his balls, rolling the sensitive skin of Neal’s sac between his lips, as his hands kept Neal’s thighs spread wide, pinning him in place. 

Just as Neal thought he could scarcely stand what Peter was doing much longer, his evil lover moved his mouth even lower, stroking his tongue along Neal’s perineum, nipping gently, using lips and teeth and tongue to further ignite Neal’s senses. 

Peter’s hands slid further up his thighs, tilting his hips just so, and spreading Neal’s cheeks wide apart with his thumbs, as his mouth moved lower… And Neal cried out as Peter’s tongue dipped further along his cleft until, at last, it swirled over his puckered entrance, and Neal was launched into orbit. 

The recent weeks of desperate longing for his lovers disappeared with the onslaught of Peter’s attention; hell, of Peter’s mere presence. He’d enjoyed his night with Maya, but it was nothing compared to what El and Peter had always meant to him, what it had always been like to be with them. And now… being pleasured by the man who knew him inside and out, in ways no one else had ever done… He was keening with pleasure, with need, as Peter’s tongue continued to move over him, within him, swirling around his entrance, then plunging inside, working him open, thrusting into him, constantly varying his movements, but keeping Neal spread wide, right where Peter wanted him. Peter’s tongue delved into him, fucked him open. Tears dripped from Neal’s eyes… both of unfulfilled need, and the joyful pleasure of being with Peter again, of being _known_ again. 

He could feel Peter’s saliva dripping from his hole, from his ass, as Peter continued to eat him out. His cock wept against his stomach, his balls drawn up almost painfully tight, as he was spread and devoured. He felt the sob building in his chest, and couldn’t hold it back when it forced its way from his throat. “P-Peter…” he choked out, his body arching even further, impaling himself on Peter’s tongue. 

Peter growled against his entrance, tightened his grip on Neal’s ass, and pushed his tongue into Neal’s hole faster and harder, fucking him mercilessly. Neal’s fingers were cramping from how desperately he was clawing at the sheets, but he forced himself not to touch his cock. He and Peter both always enjoyed knowing that it was Peter who made him come, not from giving in to the temptation to jack his own cock. 

He was close, so close… Peter’s mouth was one of his favorite ways to come, whether on his cock or his hole, and after so long without Peter… He moaned as Peter’s tongue twisted just _so_ into his hole, skewering him anew… Peter pulled back, just a tad, from Neal’s body, and growled, “C’mon, babe, _now_!” then sealed his lips around Neal’s entrance, and pushed his tongue hard into Neal’s ass once more… and Neal came. He wailed, his body tightening even further as his cock spurted his release. He came and came… his orgasm continuing as though he hadn’t come since the last time he’d been with Peter and El… and Peter continued to thrust into his hole, prolonging his climax until Neal was shuddering from overstimulation. 

At last, Peter pressed a gentle, lingering kiss against his entrance, and released his grip on Neal’s legs. He kissed Neal’s inner thigh tenderly, then sprinkled more kisses over the delicate skin of his groin, before moving upward enough to swipe his tongue through Neal’s come, moaning as he did so. 

“God, I’ve missed tasting you,” Peter sighed against his belly, licking up more of Neal’s come. 

Neal whimpered at the words, lifted a hand toward Peter’s head, trailing his fingers through his lover’s hair. “Missed you, too,” he murmured, “Missed everything about you.” 

Peter swiped a hand quickly across his mouth as he crawled up the bed beside Neal, then sprawled next to him. Peter grabbed a corner of the sheet that had been pushed to the foot of the bed and used it to wipe the remaining come off Neal’s chest, then pulled Neal’s limp body into his arms. He kissed Neal’s forehead, his cheekbones, and then lowered his mouth to Neal’s, sliding his tongue between Neal’s lips and sealing their mouths together as he kissed him deeply. 

Neal moaned at tasting himself in Peter’s mouth, then gave a deep, shuddering sigh of complete contentment. Peter chuckled softly, then kissed along Neal’s temple and murmured, “Mmm… how I’ve missed doing that to you, babe.” 

Neal managed a slight smile as Peter’s fingers brushed the tear tracks from his cheeks. “I’ve missed everything about you and El. And home.” Peter kissed him again, deeper, longer, and he whimpered into Peter’s mouth. “More? Please?” he whispered, once Peter drew back. 

“Soon,” Peter murmured. “Rest for a bit.” 

Neal pressed himself against Peter’s body, draped a knee across Peter’s hip. Then, frowning, he looked down at Peter’s jeans. “You need to get those off,” he declared. 

Peter just grinned at him mischievously. “Soon. Not just yet.” 

Neal growled tiredly. “Peterrrr…” he complained, his frown turning into a definite scowl. 

Peter laughed. “Patience, babe. I’m not done with you yet.” 

Peter slid his fingers into Neal’s hair, gently massaging his scalp, and Neal closed his eyes and nestled into Peter’s shoulder. God, but it was perfect, being here with Peter like this. Someday, they should bring El here and the three of them could laze around in complete privacy. Stay in bed together all day if they wanted. He breathed deeply, enjoying Peter’s scent, the way it felt to be in his arms. This, _this_ was home… or it would be, as soon as El was with them. 

Peter carefully shifted Neal’s body, rolling him slightly onto his stomach, and kissing along his neck, his shoulders. Neal gave a murmur of protest as he felt Peter slide out from under his arm, but Peter just kissed his ear and whispered, “I’m not going anywhere.” He felt Peter shifting on the bed, but staying close enough to feel his body heat. He drifted in a haze of languor as Peter continued kissing his neck and shoulders periodically, in between moving around. Peter finally seemed to settle into place, and stretched out fully along Neal’s body. And Neal groaned as he realized that Peter’s naked, hard cock was pressed against his hip. 

He turned his head to find Peter looking at him, heat blazing in those dark eyes. He moaned as Peter leaned in and captured his mouth, tonguing him deeply. He started to turn over, to pull Peter into his arms, but Peter pushed his hands down. “Not yet. I want you like this,” he murmured against Neal’s lips, before pushing his tongue inside, effectively silencing Neal. When their mouths finally parted, Neal shifted enough to be able to get a good look at Peter. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” he moaned as he dragged his eyes along Peter’s body. 

Peter still had his jeans on. But he’d removed his belt and opened the jeans, and _dear god_ he was naked beneath them, his hot cock and heavy balls framed by the pushed-aside denim. “You’ve been _commando_ all this time?” Neal croaked, unable to get his mind past the fact that Peter had been pressed up against him, _had eaten him_ , all while his own cock was leaking into that well-worn denim. 

Peter smirked at him. “I was here to find you. I considered it extra incentive.” 

Neal started to reach for him, wanting to get his hands, his mouth, on that body. Peter grinned and pinned him in place quite easily by leaning across him and nipping at his shoulder. “Nope. You just lie here and enjoy me enjoying you,” Peter murmured into his ear, his hot breath sending a shiver of sensation down Neal’s spine. Peter nibbled at his ear, tonguing it slowly, and Neal shuddered. 

“God, _Peterrr_ …” he whined. Peter _knew_ how sensitive his ears were, and the sensations almost took his breath away. 

Peter gave a breathy chuckle, right at his ear, and Neal shivered from head to toe. Peter’s mouth moved along his jaw, down his neck, and across his shoulder, trailing nips and kisses across his skin. He felt Peter shifting on the bed, and now that he knew that those movements indicated Peter was removing clothing, he turned his head to watch as Peter shoved the jeans down his legs, then kicked them away. He groaned at finally seeing Peter fully naked and reached for him, but Peter just caught his hand, kissed his palm, then guided his hand back onto the mattress. “Patience,” he purred. Neal sighed in frustration and rolled his eyes, but then saw that Peter had located the bottle of lube on his bedside table, and had laid it on the mattress within easy reach. Peter gave him a wicked grin and pushed lightly at Neal’s shoulder, nudging him to lie flat. 

“Just relax,” Peter murmured as he pressed close to Neal. “I’ll take good care of you, I promise,” he added with another quiet chuckle as he began moving his hands and mouth over Neal’s shoulders and back, pressing him firmly into the mattress as he leaned over him. 

He moved so that he was straddling the back of Neal’s thighs, then began carefully massaging Neal’s back and shoulders, moving his hands in sweeping strokes along the muscles beneath his fingers. Neal groaned with pleasure. Peter’s massages were impossible to resist, and they always reduced him to a puddle of melted pleasure. He and El had joked about Peter’s “Magic Hands” for years, but after he’d first received one of Peter’s massages, he’d realized it was no joke. The man could work magic with those amazing hands. 

Peter continued for quite some time, until Neal was drifting in a post-orgasmic bliss of relaxation. Those warm hands moved lower on his back, then over his ass before stroking along the backs of his thighs, as Peter shifted till he was lying along Neal’s side. His hands moved back to Neal’s ass, kneading deeply into the muscles, and Neal groaned at the familiar touch. 

Peter dragged his mouth over Neal’s lower back, down onto his ass, trailing kisses, licks and nips in its wake. His hands gripped Neal’s upper thighs, holding him in place as Neal writhed in response to those lips on his skin. Peter hummed with pleasure as he kissed the hollow at the top of Neal’s ass, then leisurely trailed his tongue along the edge of Neal’s cleft, his thumbs just barely spreading Neal’s cheeks. Neal moaned as Peter’s breath ghosted over his hole, but he knew Peter well enough to know that his lover wasn't going to rim him again so soon. 

Peter's mouth slid slowly from his cleft to the crease where thigh met ass, and there he nibbled across the top of one thigh, then the other. He nipped more firmly in the center of each cheek, then moved his mouth to the inner edge of Neal’s thigh, right near his cleft. There, he tongued the delicate skin firmly, then bit down, latching on and sucking hard, marking him. Neal moaned, shuddering, and then, once Peter had released him, he moved to the other thigh and repeated the process as Neal’s hands clenched in the pillow near his head, and he whimpered at the sensation of being claimed. 

Peter’s tongue then swirled over each new marking, soothing the sting of the bite away. Slowly, one of Peter’s hands slid along the inside of his right thigh, guiding his leg slightly outward. Peter maneuvered closer to him, one knee sliding across Neal’s left leg to get their bodies even closer together. Neal moaned as Peter’s groin pressed against his hip, and a moment later, Peter’s right hand slid over his ass, then stroked along his cleft, and Neal gasped as he realized Peter’s fingers were slick with lube. He moaned, trying to wriggle even closer to Peter, but his infuriating lover merely leaned across his back to purr into his ear, “Hold still, babe, just relax.” 

Those slick fingers circled his still-sensitized entrance, coating him thoroughly with lube. “I’ve so missed doing this to you,” Peter murmured as one finger pressed inside him, almost lazily, slid out, then returned with even more lube, pushing the slick into his hole. “Love seeing you like this again, just waiting for me…” he continued as two fingers pushed into Neal’s body and twisted deeply, stroking his inner walls. 

Neal whimpered as his cock twitched beneath him, beginning to harden. God, but he loved when Peter fingered him. Really, he loved everything Peter and Elizabeth did to him — fingering, sucking, biting, rimming, pegging, fucking — he loved it all, and he couldn’t wait to experience it all again.

 

 

Peter’s fingers retreated, but only for a moment, before returning with more lube, slicking him thoroughly. “Peter…” he moaned, shifting his knee further upward, opening himself to make sure Peter had unfettered access to his ass. “Fuck me, please… fuck me now…” he begged, trying to reach back to urge Peter on. 

Peter gave his hand a light smack. “Not yet, babe,” he growled as he pushed three slick fingers into Neal’s hole. Neal moaned at the stretch. “I’ll fuck you when I’m ready — when I know your hole is ready for me.” 

“I’m always ready for you, love, please…” Neal wheedled, and Peter snorted. 

“Not now you’re not. It’s been too long since you’ve been really fucked. You’re so tight… Fuck, but you feel good like this…” Peter growled, his lips pressed against the back of Neal’s neck. “What have you been doing since you’ve been gone? Has anyone else been in your ass?” 

Neal tried to shake his head, but he was too confined between Peter’s body and the mattress. “Nooo,” he answered, “Just my fingers and some toys.” 

Peter nipped at his shoulder as he twisted three fingers deeper into Neal’s hole, then spread them, stretching him thoroughly. “You slept with Maya.” It wasn’t a question. 

Neal whimpered as Peter’s fingers massaged his prostate firmly, making his hardening cock jerk beneath him, his balls tightening further. “Yes,” he whispered. 

“Were you safe?” 

“Yes, I swear. I just — I’m sor—AH!” He yipped when Peter bit his shoulder. 

“Don’t apologize,” Peter said firmly. “None of us knew when you’d be able to come back. We didn’t expect you to remain celibate forever, we expected you to find some way to be happy.” Peter kissed the spot he’d bitten, swirled his tongue over it in silent apology. “I just wanted to make sure you’d been careful.” 

“I was, I swear.” 

Peter leaned around his shoulder and kissed him, meeting his gaze with those deep brown eyes full of love, no condemnation. “That’s all that matters. And Maya seems sweet. I’m not surprised you chose her.” 

Neal met that warm gaze with his own. “She was the best choice here, but she would never have been you and El.” 

Peter smirked at him. “I bet she wouldn’t want to share you with another man, either.” 

Neal snorted. “Hey, you’re the one with his fingers in my ass…” he teased, and Peter laughed and twisted his fingers deeper, his knuckles pressing hard against Neal’s entrance, making Neal gasp. 

He pulled his fingers from Neal’s body, shifted a bit further away, and pushed at Neal’s hip, rolling him onto his back. Before Neal could move into position himself, Peter moved between his legs and shoved them open wide. 

He settled into place between Neal’s thighs, leaning down and sucking at Neal’s cockhead, tonguing his slit, and Neal writhed, whining. He continued sucking at Neal’s cockhead as his hands slid up Neal’s torso, latching onto his nipples and working at them mercilessly, pinching and twisting the sensitive nubs. 

Neal’s whining became wails as the sensations combined. His hands fisted in the sheets as he fought the impulse to shove Peter’s mouth further onto his cock and fuck his mouth. He wanted Peter’s cock in him, wanted to come on that cock fucking him, not from this maddening torture Peter was inflicting on him… even if it did feel so fucking amazing. 

He keened and writhed, whimpering as Peter’s teeth gently scraped along the edges of his cockhead, and his fingers worked his nipples _just so_. “God, Peter, please… _please_ … I need your cock, please, Peter, _please_ fuck me!” he begged shamelessly. 

With a slight _pop_ , Peter released his cock, looking up at him deviously. “Hmm… maybe you’re ready to be fucked after all,” he teased, and Neal sent a mock-glare at him in response. 

“Peter Burke, get your cock in my ass, _now_!” he growled, giving up on asking nicely, at least for the moment. 

Peter laughed, pressed a wet kiss against his balls, and pushed himself onto his knees between Neal’s legs. “Spread for me, babe,” he ordered, and Neal immediately complied, spreading his legs wide. Peter quickly rolled a condom onto his cock, then added extra lube to it. He leaned forward and claimed Neal’s mouth fiercely, thrusting his tongue deep inside. 

Neal moaned, tasting himself on Peter’s tongue, and he clutched at Peter’s shoulders, clinging to him as Peter wrapped his still-slick hand around Neal’s cock and pumped it slowly. Neal keened into Peter’s mouth, his hips rising with each stroke of Peter’s hand, his cock dripping. 

Peter growled and intensified the kiss as he released Neal’s cock. He quickly wiped the remaining lube onto the sheets before gripping Neal’s hips, pinning him against the mattress. He pulled away from Neal’s mouth and stared down at him intently as his cockhead pressed against Neal’s slick hole. “You wanted to be fucked?” he purred, pushing forward just a bit more — letting the wide, slick head just barely stretch Neal’s entrance. 

Neal whimpered and caught hold of Peter’s arms, clinging to them. “Yes,” he moaned, “Yes, love, please, _please_ fuck me!” 

Peter growled and pushed forward, the head stretching Neal’s hole before popping through the ring of muscle, and then the wide, hot shaft began slowly sinking into his body. Neal keened, his body arching, trying to impale himself further on that cock, but Peter’s tight grip on his hipbones kept him still, let Peter determine the speed at which Neal was gradually, steadily impaled. 

Peter went maddeningly slowly, letting his slick, hard cock open Neal’s passage until, at long last, he was balls deep inside Neal’s body, the wide base of his cock stretching Neal’s entrance as he ground against his hole. Neal moaned continually as he was penetrated, the slight burn of the stretch so, so welcome and familiar.

 

 

“Oh, _god_ , Peter… fuck, oh fuck…” Neal groaned deeply. “Missed you, missed your cock — _oh god_! — missed you in me…” 

Peter released his grip on Neal’s hips, shifting to prop himself just above Neal’s body. “Fuck,” Peter hissed, “God, you’re tight, even tighter than I remembered.” His hands slid beneath Neal’s shoulders, and he used them as leverage to keep his cock buried deep in Neal’s hole. He turned his face and captured Neal’s mouth, his tongue thrusting deep as he began to lazily rock his hips, barely moving his cock in Neal’s ass. 

Neal gasped, his mouth escaping from Peter’s as that cock began to move inside him. He wrapped his hands around Peter, clinging to him, as Peter began to thrust… ridiculously slowly and shallowly. 

“Peeeter… god, _please_ , more!” Neal pleaded. 

As Peter finally began to move just a bit faster, he gave Neal a wickedly mischievous smile. “Oh, I will, babe. I’m going to fuck you through the bed before I’m done with you.” 

That hard, thick cock inside him was everything he had craved since he’d left New York, his lovers, his home. Now, with Peter in his arms — _inside his body_ — it was almost as though he was home again, as if he was almost whole again. He wanted to be with El, too, so badly it was almost a physical ache, but he already felt so much more _normal_ — so much more _him_ — than he had since he’d left. 

Peter shifted his position, angling his hips as he began to use longer, deeper thrusts into Neal’s body. Neal keened as he tilted his pelvis, offering himself for Peter to fuck him, claim him, in the most intimate manner imaginable. Peter’s cock began stoking across his prostate, sending shockwaves of pleasure through him that only amplified the incredible sensations of Peter’s cock moving in and out of his body. 

Neal’s hands dug into Peter’s arms, his shoulders, his waist, his hair as he clutched at his lover, anchoring himself as Peter’s thrusts finally matched the power and passion Neal had been craving him to use. The bed was rocking with the force of Peter’s body meeting his, joining their bodies together. 

“Fuck, Neal… _fuck_ but I’ve missed you, missed fucking you, missed sleeping with you, missed everything about you. _God_ , but I love you,” Peter gasped, staring into Neal’s eyes as he fucked him hard and deep, his balls slapping rhythmically against Neal’s ass as he pounded into his body. 

“Missed you, Peter, love you so much, _god_ , I love you,” Neal moaned, meeting Peter’s gaze with the intensity of his own. Peter fucking him like this was exactly what he’d yearned for, dreamed about every damn day since he’d left. 

Peter crushed his lips against Neal’s, his tongue thrusting into Neal’s mouth as passionately as their bodies were joined. Neal moaned into the kiss, and Peter finally tore his mouth away when the need for air became too great for both of them. 

They stared into each other’s eyes, panting, as their bodies moved together, driving them both toward completion. “Come for me, baby, let me feel you,” Peter murmured, never taking his eyes from Neal’s. 

“I wanna feel you come in me,” Neal whispered as he managed, just barely, not to come the moment the words left Peter’s mouth. 

Peter kissed him, deeply, then pulled back and murmured, “Now, sweetheart, now, _please_.” 

And Neal couldn’t deny him, couldn’t refuse that “please” for anything. 

He came. 

He cried out as his cock spurted, his body convulsing around the cock inside him as he shuddered through one of the most intense orgasms of his life. 

Peter thrust into him once, twice, three more times, and then, with a shout, he came. He clung to Neal as his cock jerked and twitched inside Neal’s spasming body. 

They rode out the shockwaves of pleasure together, clinging, kissing, panting through their climaxes, the aftershocks shuddering through them. 

Eventually, Peter grabbed the now well-used sheet nearby to wipe away Neal’s come, disposed of the used condom, and collapsed onto the bed beside Neal. Neal turned in his arms to face him, and Peter kissed him, slowly, deeply, lovingly. 

Neal sighed with contentment as he rested his head on Peter’s shoulder, and he tightened his arm around Peter’s torso. “God, I’ve missed you,” he whispered, unwilling to break the peaceful lassitude that had settled over both of them. 

Peter’s arms tightened around him. “No more than I’ve missed you, than El and I have _both_ missed you,” he murmured in response. 

Neal tilted his head to meet Peter’s eyes. “I love you,” he said softly. 

Peter leaned down slightly to kiss him tenderly. “I love you.” 

Neal curled against Peter’s shoulder. 

For the first time since they’d entered his room, Neal was aware of the sounds of the ocean, and noticed the afternoon light through his window. This was a beautiful place. But it wasn’t his home. 

Lying in Peter’s arms, loved by the man he loved — and, he knew, the woman he loved, too — there, he was home.

 

~The End~

 

 

 

 

 **Note:** Again, I have to thank [Kanarek13](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13) for not only being amazing in what she can create to accompany stories, but also for being such a wonderful friend and co-conspirator ;-) And also, thanks so much to [Jet44](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jet44/pseuds/Jet44) for all her help and encouragement, too. 


End file.
